1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera lens module and manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly to an optical camera lens module which has the least assembled spatial height and manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional camera lens modules and manufacturing methods thereof generally dispose an image sensor chip onto a substrate, then bond wires, deposit adhesive and mount a camera lens. Please refer to FIG. 1 illustrating an improved camera lens module structure disclosed in Chinese Patent No. CN2725916Y. The assembly method for cameral lens module S first places an image sensor chip 4 on a substrate 1, then electrically connects the image sensor chip 4 to the substrate 1 via metal wires 41, and finally mounts a lens holder 5 and a lens 6, whereby the total height H of the assembled camera lens module S is the height from the top of the lens holder 5 to the bottom of substrate 1 of the camera lens module. As shown in FIG. 1, the total height H is determined by the thickness h2 of the image sensor chip 4, the thickness h1 of the substrate 1 and the distance h3 between the top surface of the camera lens and the top surface of the image sensor chip. Accordingly, in the conventional method it is difficult to reduce the total height of the camera lens module. However, conventional products related to camera lens modules, such as mobile phones, PDAs, digital cameras and notebook computers and so on, become thinner and smaller. Hence, how to improve the structure of the camera lens module to provide an optimized camera lens module and manufacturing method thereof which can reduce the height of the camera lens module is the problem that the present invention proposes to solve.